1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor suction tool for electric vacuum cleaners. Particularly the floor suction tool can efficiently suck dust gathering at walls.
2. Description of the Background Art
Common floor suction tools have suction openings only on bottom faces of main body casings of the suction tools. For this reason, it is difficult to clean places with upright obstacles such as walls, legs of furniture and the like.
To cope with this problem, there have been proposed, suction tools capable of cleaning at walls and the like, such as suction tools constructed to suck dust at walls and the like by moving upward or turning backward flaps or sealing members mounted on lower parts of front faces of bodies of the suction tools when the bodies of the suction tools are pushed against walls and the like. See Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 1996-3 17886 and 1996-206043, for example.
Also suction tools having rotary plates have been proposed. The rotary plate has the shape of an arch in a sectional view in a direction perpendicular to the rotation axis of a rotary brush. The arch shape has a greater diameter than the rotation trajectory of the tips of bristles of the rotary brush. The rotary plate opens and closes a front face of a body of the suction tool. The rotary plate is mounted on the body of the suction tool in a freely rotatable manner about a rotation axis that is co-axial to the rotation axis of the rotary brush. The rotary plate is manually operated to open or close the front face of the body of the suction tool. See Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 1991-949, for example.
However, even if the lower part of the front of the body of the suction tool is opened for sucking dust as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 1996-317886 and 1996-206043, the suction opening does not come sufficiently close to a wall because a front wall of the body of the suction tool partially remains. For this reason, these conventional suction tools do not exhibit sufficient cleaning ability with regard to dust at walls.
Besides, the suction tool disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 1991-949 is inconvenient because the rotary plate must be manually operated.